


Past Regrets

by Guyinmink04



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyinmink04/pseuds/Guyinmink04
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Its just an idea that's been rattling around in my head. Any feedback would be great!
Relationships: Della Duck/Huey Dewey and Louie's Father
Kudos: 9





	Past Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Its just an idea that's been rattling around in my head. Any feedback would be great!

Please don’t hit the ground, please don’t hit the ground...Huey prayed as the ground came plummeting below. Mid-prayer, he was hit by Louie, who gave him a bemused look, and Dewey, who appeared to be...moonwalking(?) on air, before beaming and coming up to join them. A moment later they were joined by Scrooge, and Webby, their new cousin(aunt? First cousin once removed? Super young grand-aunt?) as they formed a circle. Scrooge beamed with pride. This was what adventuring with his family felt like! Now, with Bradford behind them, they could finally- Squawk!  
Out of nowhere, a flock of migrating birds dropped in on their little circle. Startled, Louie let go of Webby’s hand, the resulting weight and air pressure forcing Scrooge to let go as well, as he stared horrified, his nephews plummeting to the ground three thousand feet below. “Lads!” he cried out. “Huey!” Webby screamed. Before she could continue, they were hit by a sudden whump. “Never fear, Gizmoduck is here!” Fenton declared. Holding them and Gandra on his back, he stretched out his grabber arms. Scrooge relaxed. Surely this was just another- Just then, Gizmoduck’s arms drooped down, weighed down by the force of the air. “Oh no!” They heard BOYD’s rockets bursting, Lena crying out and a burst of blue light-  
It was too late. One sickening crunch later, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie were gone.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Their bodies were a gruesome sight. Having hit the tangled branches of a sycamore, their necks had been twisted, their bodies smashed and hung on the trees like some macabre Christmas ornament. As soon as they hit the ground, Della and Donald jumped off Manny, sobbing as Fenton and BOYD gently retrieved their bodies. “No…” Donald sobbed, even more unintelligible. “No!” Besides him, Della knelt in tears, cradling Dewey’s body. It was surprising how light he was in death- his face peaceful, when he closed his eyes. He looked as though he were sleeping, were it not for the twisted limbs of his neck. The other two bore similar expressions: perfect, cherubic ducklings, thrown from the heavens into an eternal sleep.The rest of them stared in shock, and grief, at the suddenness of it happening. They had defeated Bradford and F.O.W.L! The war was supposed to be over- there were going to be many adventures, years of friendship and love ahead of them. Not like this, to be defeated by… a random bird. Screaming her head to the sky, Lena let loose a howl of rage- every bird nesting in the nearby area shrieked and died. The rest of them bore similar expressions of grief and pain in their faces-even Gyro, who paused to comfort BOYD, who looked as though he would have cried if he could. Beakley cradled the girls,especially Lena, who was now calming down, hiccuping in paroxysm of grief. When she tried to do the same to Webby, however, the girl pushed her off, running to her recently discovered father and the remains of her new, broken family. “No…” she whispered. “No…” How could this have happened? How could she have survived an earth-shattering secret,defeated an evil organization, and gained a new, biological family only for life to rip it apart in the same day? How could fate be so cruel? Scrooge himself was kneeling on the ground,the only one with no tears. Instead, his expression was of shell shocked terror,at the suddenness of the event, a factor he had never expected in all his 150 years of adventuring. She looked to him for guidance, for any sort of comfort. Instead, the old duck just crumpled down and sobbed. The world rumbled in shock,as Scrooge McDuck, greatest treasure hunters in the world, all broke down and sobbed in a small clearing,far away from the broken comforts of his home, surrounded by the desolate ruins of his family. It was going to be a very dark day.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
